Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $0.1588$
Solution: Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading ${1}$ : there are $0$ zeroes. If you count the leading digit ${1}$, there is ${1}$ digit to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.1588 = {1}.588 \times 10^{{-1}}$